Miyu
Miyu (pronounced "MEE-yoo") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #87 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2,497. Wii Sports Miyu is awful at Tennis. She appears in the first match and often plays with Oscar, but will play with Matt in the first match. Her skill is at 63-65. In Baseball, she is a Top Pro, the third-best player overall, with a skill level at 1200-1275. Her team consists of David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, and Hiroshi. She plays on the teams of Nick and Sakura (the champion of Baseball), the two CPUs with a higher skill level than her. She will often play on your team when you face CPU opponents between Luca and David. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Miyu is very good with a level of 821+. In Swordplay, she is the third-worst and her skill level is only 41+. In Basketball, she is not great at level 326+ and leads her team with Fumiko and Steph. She is rather poor at Cycling, coming 72nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miyu is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 1 edit on a "Wii Sports" article, for making 50 edits on Wii articles, for every 500 edits you make on "Ambidextrous Miis" articles or for making 1 edit on a "Bronze Badge Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. （みゆ） * Miyu is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. She is very defensive and strikes often. ** Her and the other Black Armored female that appears in that level, Lucía, share some similarities. They both have freckles, the same smile, same nose, they're both usually paired up with Matt, they both don't play Boxing, they both have tied up hair and they both are Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She is one of the only Miis whose eyebrows don't match her hair color. * She is the third-best in Baseball, but the third-worst in Swordplay. * Miyu is the worst Mii in Swordplay to wear Black Armor. ** This is based only on her skill level in Swordplay Duel. In both Overall Skill Level and Total Skill Level though, Cole's the worst Mii to wear Black Armor, Miyu being 8th worst by Overall and 16th worst by Total. ** If we were to focus on non-bosses alone though, she'd be the 3rd worst by Overall and 6th worst by Total. * Miyu is only good at Table Tennis in Wii Sports Resort and is a high Pro in Baseball. * In Wii Party, she makes the second-worst pair with Saburo with a total score of 28 points. (Kinda Chums) * Miyu appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, 17, 18, and 19. * Miyu is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * She's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * She and Midori are the only Miis with that hair. ** Both of their names start with "Mi" and they both have the same head shape too. ** Coincidentally, they both head towards the player together, in the form of a duo, being the next opponents you have to face after you take down David in Level 6 of Swordplay Showdown. * In the internal files for Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, Miyu's nickname is みゆか (Miyuka). * Miyu 'is the only Beginner Mii to be on the Baseball Champion's team. * '''Miyu '''is the only Beginner Mii from Wii Party whose favorite color is purple. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Marching Snare. * She's the second Worst Female Mii in Tennis. * Olga, from Wii Sports Club, had the same thing that happened to '''Miyu '''happen to her, both being the first females you'll see in Tennis, both being Tennis Beginners and both playing with the Boxing Champion (In Olga's case, Pit). However, '''Miyu '''became a Beginner Mii while Olga became a Master Mii. * She is the worst Swordplay opponent to wear Black Armor, but she's also the best Baseball player to wear Black Armor. * Her name has various meanings. It depends on the kanji used. For example, 美侑 (beauty, assist), 美結 (beauty, bind), 美夢 (beauty, dream), 美夕 (beauty, evening), 美唯 (beauty, only), 美由 (beauty, reason), 深優 (deep, tenderness), and many more. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Flap Hurdles. * In terms of Baseball skill, she is the best Beginner Mii and best Female Beginner Mii. In terms of Swordplay though, it's the total opposite. Gallery MiyuDACotQR.JPG|Miyu's QR Code. Badge-3-0.png|Miyu's Bronze badge. Badge-51-7.png|Miyu's Gold badge. Badge-52-4.png|Miyu's Silver badge. 58- Miyu's Team.jpg|Miyu's Baseball Team. Miyu Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Miyu in Swordplay Duel. Miyuart.jpg|Miyu in artwork for Wii Party. Miyu marching snare.jpeg|Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (10).png 20180211_080707.jpg|Miyu and her teammates Steph and Fumiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02.png 2018-03-13 (3).png|Miyu doubling up with Matt in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-23 (1).png|Miyu as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-28 (33).png|Miyu doubling up with Oscar in Wii Sports Tennis. Smile.jpg|Miyu smiling with Elisa, Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, and Shinta. 2018-05-25 (8).png|Miyu doubling up with Elisa in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01916.JPG|Miyu in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15320489613201065369959.jpg IMG_0510.JPG|Miyu playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0651.JPG|Miyu sword fighting at Dusk IMG_0766.JPG|Miyu sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-29 (26).png|Miyu in Cycling. IMG 6003 (2).JPG 2018-09-08 (11).png 2018-09-28 (25).png 2018-10-04 (12).png Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (97).png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (28).png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Miyu wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Miyu wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Miyu in Bowling.JPG 2018-12-28.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(22).jpg Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Julie, David and Miyu participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1679.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Akira, Miyu and Victor in Lumber Whacks.png Patrick,_Miyu_and_Julie_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Miyu,_Rin,_Theo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Saburo,_Miyu_and_Alex_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Bingo Card 2.png Daisuke, Miyu and Maria participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Andy, Miyu and Tatsuaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miyu, James and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Chika,_Miyu_and_Miguel_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Miyu, Tommy and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2019-04-06.png Miyu as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Helen, Miyu, Ai, Keiko, Michael, Elisa, Hiroshi, and Marisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Pierre, Miyu, Andy and Haru participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png George, Mia, Miyu and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Miyu, Shohei and Nelly participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miyu, Abe, Yoshi and Ian participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMiyuandAbeImage.jpg Miyu in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(284).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 39 05 PM.png 20190930_160345.jpg|Miyu's in the bottom middle of the picture. 20191002 190511.jpg 20191005 161948.jpg 20191006 083354.jpg Sakura and Miyu in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg 20191012_154030.jpg 20191012 191029.jpg 20191012 191015.jpg AnimalCrossingMiyu.jpg|Miyu in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Note: The problem is, the skin retains its original shade. B7Miyu.PNG|Miyu in Tennis. 20191109 112120.jpg|'Miyu and Lucía wearing Black Armor in Stage 14 of Swordplay Showdown. Cpu.png|'Miyu' is the third one in the first row. 20191119 191535.jpg|'Miyu' and Midori in Level 17 of Swordplay Showdown. Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Females Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Beginners Category:Vice Beginner Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with tanned skin color